The invention relates to an anchor which is adapted to be used in hard as well as soft ground. The holding power of the anchor is largely dependent on the anchoring ground. For hard ground a stronger fluke with a relatively smaller fluke area is required. For soft ground a fluke of less strength will be adequate, but the fluke area should be relatively greater. Generally one arrives at anchors of substantially the same weight for different ground types, but for those anchors of about the same weight but with different fluke area it is thus far a necessity to have several in stock to be put in operation at the rate of the ground type.